conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Interlíngua
right|thumb|200px|Logotipo da Interlíngua A interlíngua é uma língua auxiliar baseada na existência de um vasto vocabulário comum compartilhado por línguas de grande difusão mundial. Essas palavras geralmente são greco-romanas em sua origem, mas há palavras internacionais de outras origens: iglu, quimono, vodca, jaguar, vis-à-vis, software, etc. A interlíngua veio a público em 1951 pela International Auxiliary Language Association (IALA), após mais de duas décadas de estudos lingüísticos, com a publicação das suas duas obras básicas, a saber: Interlingua–English Dictionary, com 27.000 palavras, e Interlingua Grammar. História A Interlíngua se deve, em última instância, à herdeira estadunidense Alice Vanderbilt Morris (1874–1950), que se interessou por lingüística e pelo movimento por uma língua internacional auxiliar nos anos 20. Em 1924, Alice Morris e seu marido, Dave Hennen Morris, criaram a International Auxiliary Language Association (IALA) em Nova York. Seu objetivo era dar uma base científica à elaboração de uma língua auxiliar internacional. Alice Morris desenvolveu o programa de pesquisa da IALA em consultas com os lingüistas Edward Sapir, William Edward Collinson e Otto Jespersen. Nos seus primeiros anos, a IALA ocupou-se com três tarefas: encontrar outras organizações com metas similares, criar uma biblioteca sobre línguas e interlingüística e comparar as línguas auxiliares existentes, incluindo Esperanto, Esperanto II, Ido, Latino Sine Flexione, Novial, e Occidental. Conduziu estudos paralelos dessas línguas e estudos comparativos de línguas nacionais, sob a direção de acadêmicos de universidades estadunidenses e européias. Também organizou conferências com defensores dessas línguas auxiliares, para debater características e metas das línguas que representaram. Com uma "regra de concessão" que exigiu dos participantes fazer certo número de concessões, os primeiros debates na IALA às vezes passaram de calorosos a explosivos. Também em 1933, o Professor Herbert N. Shenton da Syracuse University organizou um estudo intensivo dos problemas encontrados com línguas internacionais quando usadas em conferências internacionais. Ainda no mesmo ano, o Dr. Edward L. Thorndike publicou um artigo sobre a rapidez relativa do aprendizado de línguas construídas "naturais" e modulares". Tanto Shenton quanto Thorndike foram, desde então, muito influentes no trabalho da IALA. Originalmente, a associação não planejou criar sua própria língua. Sua meta era identificar qual língua auxiliar já disponível era mais adequada para a comunicação internacional e como promovê-la com mais eficácia. Entretanto, depois de dez anos de pesquisa, cada vez mais membros da IALA concluíram que nenhuma das línguas internacionais estava à altura da tarefa. Em 1937, os membros tomaram a decisão de criar uma nova língua, para surpresa da comunidade interlingüística mundial. Em 1937, os primeiros passos para a finalização da Interlíngua foram dados quando um comitê de 24 lingüistas de 19 universidades publicaram Some Criteria for an International Language and Commentary. Entretanto, o início da II Guerra Mundial em 1939 suspendeu as pretendidas reuniões bianuais do comitê. Muito do debate se deu em torno da alternativa entre usar um vocabulário naturalista (como o Novial e o Occidental) ou construído de maneira sistemática (como o Esperanto e o Ido) words. Durante a guerra, os proponentes do enfoque naturalista venceram. O primeiro apoio foi o artigo do Dr. Thorndike; o segundo foi o reconhecimento, pelos proponentes de línguas sistemáticas, de que milhares de palavras já estavam presentes em muitas, se não na maioria das línguas européias. Os partidários do enfoque sistemático foram convencidos pelo argumento de que uma derivação sistemática de palavras era um leito de Procusto, que forçaria o estudante a desaprender e rememorizar um novo esquema de derivação quando um vocabulário útil já estava disponível. A partir desse ponto, a IALA assumiu a posição de que uma língua naturalista seria preferível. No início da II Guerra Mundial, as atividades de pesquisa da IALA foram transferidas de Liverpool para Nova York, onde E. Clark Stillman organizou uma nova equipe de pesquisa. Stillman, com a assistência do Dr. Alexander Gode, desenvolveu uma técnica prototípica – uma metodologia objetiva para selecionar e padronizar o vocabulário com base na comparação de línguas de controle. Em 1943 Stillman, saiu para trabalho de guerra e Gode tornou-se o Diretor de Pesquisa em Exercício. Em 1945, a IALA publicou um Relatório Geral – na maior parte trabalho de Alice Morris – que apresentou três modelos para a língua da IALA: *O modelo P, naturalista, não tentou regularizar o vocabulário prototípico. *O modelo E foi ligeiramente esquematizado na linha do Occidental. *O modelo K foi moderadamente esquematizado na linha do Ido (ou seja, algo menos esquematizado que o Esperanto). De 1946 a 1948, o lingüista francês André Martinet foi o Director de Pesquisa. Nesse período, a IALA continuou a desenvolver modelos e conduzir pesquias de opinião para determinar a forma ótima da língua final. Uma pesquisa inicial fez o levantamento das reações aos três modelos de 1945.Em 1946, a IALA enviou uma extensa pesquisa a mais de 3 mil professores de línguas e profissionais do ramo em três continentes. O vocabulário e as conjugações verbais da Interlíngua foram apresentados pela primeira vez em 1951, quando a IALA publicou a Interlingua Grammar e o Interlingua-English Dictionary (IED), de 27 mil palavras. In 1954, a IALA também publicou um manual introdutório intitulado Interlingua a Prime Vista. Uma aplicação prática da Interlíngua foi a revista científica Spectroscopia Molecular, publicada de 1952 a 1980. Em 1954, a Interlingua foi usada no Segundo Congresso Cardiológico Mundial em Washington DC, tanto para sumários escritos quanto para interpretação oral. Também foi usada em nove outros congressos de medicina. De meados dos anos 50 a fins dos 70, cerca de 30 periódicos científicos, principalmente da área médica, ofereceram sumários em Interlingua. O Science Service, quena época editava a Science Newsletter publicou uma coluna mensal em Interlingua do início dos anos 50 até a morte de Gode em 1970. Em 1967, a International Organization for Standardization, que normatiza terminologia, votou quase por unanimidade para adotar a Interlingua como base para seus dicionários. A IALA fechou as portas em 1953 mas não foi formalmente dissolvida até 1956. Seu papel na promoção da Interlíngua foi tomada pelo Science Service, que contratou Gode como chefe de sua recém-criada Divisão de Interlingua. Hugh E. Blair, amigo e colega de Gode, tornou-se seu assistente. Uma organização sucessora, o Interlingua Institute, foi fundado em 1970 para promover a Interlingua nos EUA e Canadá. O novo instituto apoiou o trabalho de outras organizações lingüísticas, produziu contribuições acadêmicas consideráveis e glossáriosde Interlingua para publicações médicas e acadêmicas, incluindo dois volumes de fitopatologia. A Interlingua atraiu muitos antigos partidários de outras línguas internacionais, principalmente o Occidental e o Ido. O ex-occidentalista Ric Berger fundou The Union Mundial pro Interlingua (UMI) em 1955. Em fins dos anos 50, o interesse pela Interlingua na Europa havia começado a superar o que existia na América do Norte. No início dos anos 80, a UMI realizou conferências internacionais a cada dois (50 a 100 participantes) e lançou um programa de publicações que chegou a produzir mais de 100 volumes. Outros trabalhos de Interlingua-línguas nacionais foram publicados por editoras universitárias na Suécia e Itália e, nos anos 90, no Brasil e na Suíça. Várias escolas escandinavas empreenderam projetos que usam a Interlíngua como meio de ensinar um vocabulário internacional científico e intelectual . Em 2000, o Interlingua Institute foi dissolvido entre disputas por financiamento com a UMI; a American Interlingua Society, fundada no ano seguinte, sucedeu ao instituto e deu resposta ao interesse que emergia no México. Atualmente, Panorama In Interlingua é o mais proeminente dos periódicos nessa língua. É uma revista bimestral de 28 páginas sobre atualidades, ciência, colunas e Interlingua. Graças à Internet, a Interlingua teve um ressurgimento na última década: segundo algumas estimativas, o número de falantes decuplicou. Fonética e escrita A Interlíngua usa o alfabeto latino padrão com todas as 26 letras, sem diacríticos. A ortografia é basicamente fonêmica, mas há muitas exceções. Em geral, as consoantes são pronunciadas como em inglês e as vogais como em espanhol. Vogais não acentuadas não devem ser pronunciadas como xevá , ao contrário do que é comum em inglês. A tabela abaixo mostra as circunstâncias nas quais uma letra deve ou pode ser pronunciada de maneira diferente do seu valor no Alfabeto fonético internacional; há, porém, uma considerável amplitude para o falante escolher um alófono específico para realizar um fonema, permitindo a influência dos hábitos de sua língua materna edesde que isso fique dentro do razoável e não prejudique a comunicação:Gode (1955), "spelling & pronunciation". Consoantes duplas são pronunciadas como simples. A Interlíngua tem pelo menos três ditongos decrescentes, ,IALA (1971), "Spelling and Pronunciation". mas nem o dicionário oficial, nem a gramática dão uma lista exaustiva. Acento A regra geral é que o acento cai na vogal que fique antes da última consoante (por exemplo, l'''i'ngua, ess'e'''r, requirim'e'nto, 'língua', 'ser', 'requerimento') e, quando isso não for possível, na primeira vogal(v'''i'a'', 'via', i'''o cr'e'a'', 'cria'). Há algumas exceções e as regras seguintes dão conta da maioria delas: * Adjetivos e substantivos que terminam em vogais seguidas de ''-le, -ne, or ''-re'' são acentuadas na antepenúltima sílaba (fr'a'gile, m'a'rgine, '''a'ltere'' 'outro', mas illa imp'o'ne 'ela impõe'). * Palavras que terminam em ''-ica/-ico, -ide/-ido'' e''-ula/-ulo,'' são acentuadas na antepenúltima sílaba (pol'i'tica, scient'i'fico, r'a'pide, st'u'pido, cap'i'tula, s'e'culo). * Palavras que terminam em ''-ic'' são acentuadas na penúltima sílaba (c'''u'bic''). Deve-se pronunciar todas as palavras de acordo com a regra acima. Por exemplo, kilom'e'tro é aceitável, embora kil'o'metro seja mais comum. Exceções Quando a pronúncia ou o acento de uma palavra desvia-se das regras acima, isso, em príncípio, é indicado no Interlingua-English Dictionary. Um exemplo é , que começa com (e é indicada no dicionário com "(sh-)" depois da palavra). Como nas línguas que lhe servem de fonte, algumas palavras da Interlíngua podem ser consideradas empréstimos não assimilados de origem estrangeira, que se desviam ainda mais da norma. Não só devem ser pronunciadas de maneira diferente do que a escrita sugere, mas também podem conter sons estranhos, tais como a fricativa velar surda x e a vogal arredondada frontal fechada y, ou a escrita pode conter diacríticos ou outras marcas. Se, porém, os diacríticos forem supérfluos no sistema de pronúncia da Interlíngua, eles são removidos. Morfologia Artigos O artigo definido é le e o indefinido, un, ambos invariáveis. Quando le é precedido por a'' ou ''de funde-se para tornar-se al e del, respectivamente. Substantivos Os substantivos têm apenas flexão de número. O plural é formado com -''s'' se a raiz termina em vogal, em -hes se termina em c'' e em -''es se termina com outra consoante: *''catto'', cattos (gatos) *''roc'', roches (roques, do xadrez) *''can'', canes (cães) Pronomes Pronomes pessoais Os pronomes pessoais possuem declinação, com casos nominativo (reto), oblíquo, reflexivo e genitivo, como mostra a tabela abaixo: Pronomes demonstrativos Verbos Os verbos assumem 7 formas diferentes, explicitadas no quadro abaixo: Adjetivos Os adjetivos não têm concordância de número ou de gênero com o substantivo: grande casa, grande casas, Petro es belle, Maria es belle, le casa es belle. Podem vir antes ou depois do substantivo que qualificam. Vocabulário Uma palavra é adotada em interlíngua desde que ela seja comum a pelo menos 3 das 4 línguas nacionais escolhidas como fonte: português / castelhano(tratados como um só), italiano, francês e inglês; alemão e russo podem vir a ser considerados. A forma da palavra é a forma do protótipo, isto é, a forma que deu origem às diferentes formas das línguas nacionais. Assim, embora a palavra portuguesa olho possa ser bastante diferente do espanhol ojo, do italiano occhio e do francês oeil, todas se originaram de uma forma latina anterior oculus, que sobrevive na composição de palavras internacionais como oculista, ocular, etc. Portanto, olho em interlíngua é oculo (acentuado no primeiro "o"). Espécime :Le 900 milliones de personas qui parla portugese, francese, espaniol, italiano, romaniano, etc. e mesmo le parlatores de anglese comprende un texto technic in interlingua sin studio previe. Illo tamben es relativemente intelligibile a eruditos parlatores de linguas germanic (germano, per exemplo) e slave (como le russo). :As 900 milhões de pessoas que falam português, francês, espanhol, italiano, romeno, etc. e até mesmo os falantes de inglês compreendem um texto técnico em Interlíngua sem estudo prévio. Ela também é relativamente inteligível a eruditos falantes de línguas germânicas (alemão, por exemplo) e eslavas (como o russo). :Tote le membros del comunitate de linguas occidental son in un certe senso dialectos individual que devia plus o minus de un ''patrono commun. De iste facto son derivate tote le principios methodic supportante le compilation del Dictionario Interlingua-Anglese. Le termine interlingua es solmente un synonymo plus technic de lingua de patrono. Illo representa un lingua que es international proque su elementos existe de facto o potentialmente in un gruppo de linguas national.'' :'''Carta comercial: :Estimate Seniores, :Nos ha recipite vostre epistula del 12.4.57 e manda vos hic juncte le factura e le cognoscimento del cargamento de butyro que vos nos ha facite le placer de ordenar. :Mitte nos, si il vos place, le summa de $ 1250. - in un cheque super Nove York, in conformitate com le conditiones de nostre contracto de emption. :(veja a versão da mesma carta em Interlingue) Notas Ligações externas * União Brasileira pró Interlíngua: http://www.interlingua.org.br/ * Union Mundial pro Interlingua: http://www.interlingua.com/